Gwen Tennyson (Alien Force)
Gwen Tennyson has grown out of her tomboy phase and is now a confident teenager. Along with that, her abilities have been aged with her too. She can manipulate natural energy to make tentacles, and shields, and powerful blasts with her hands. History Over the last five years Gwen has become much more adept at using her "magical" abilities, which have actually been revealed to be a result of her Anodite lineage, in the episode "What Are Little Girls Made Of?". She has also gotten her black belt and regularly trains, and she has grown much closer to her cousin Ben Tennyson. Personality Gwen is much more calm and collected, even by her ten-year-old self's standard. She is very open about her own feelings and thoughts, even openly criticizing Kevin for not asking her out. Relationships Ben Tennyson : See also: Ben Tennyson (Alien Force) Kevin Levin : See also: Kevin Levin (Alien Force) Kevin Levin has a crush on her, but he would not admit it. She, however, is much more open about her crush on him, to the point of asking why he hasn't asked her out yet and was annoyed when he says "don't push me". In "What Are Little Girls Made Of?", she gives him a kiss on the cheek. During season 2, Ben reveals to Kevin in "Save the Last Dance" that Gwen likes yellow roses. She is supposed to go to her school dance with Kevin but later misses it because of Big Chill's pregnancy. At the end of the episode, she and Kevin dance together outside by his car. Max Tennyson : See also: Max Tennyson (Alien Force) Verdona Tennyson : See also: Verdona Tennyson Her powers are revealed to be alien in origin; her grandmother, Verdona Tennyson, is an energy being known as an Anodite. Verdona tells Gwen that what she and others originally thought of as "magic" was actually the manipulation of a Force-like energy called Mana. Verdona offers to take Gwen to her home planet, Anodine, to train her in the mystical ways of the Anodites, but Gwen prefers to remain on Earth with Ben and Kevin. Power and Abilities Energy Manipulation Given her Anodite lineage, Gwen is capable of energy manipulation. She also has a wide range of other loosely defined magical abilities, such as dowsing, telepathy and clairvoyance. In "War of the Worlds pt. 1" and "War of the Worlds pt. 2", Gwen releases her Anodite form, and was almost overwhelmed by her own power before Kevin snaps her out of it. Gwen can also conjure up dimensional vortexes. Magic In Ben 10: Alien Force, despite Gwen's current preference for direct forms of mana manipulation, she is still able to use "magic" in the more traditional sense, casting spells and using magical artifacts. Gwen mentions to both Charmcaster and Kevin in the episode "In Charm's Way that she still has Charmcaster's old spellbook, which was how she was able to cast a spell in order to regain her abilities after Charmcaster had drained them in the same episode. Martial Arts Gwen has progressed to a black belt by the beginning of Alien Force, though she prefers to use her mana manipulating abilities instead, she has been shown to user her flips and jumps in addition to her mana manipulating abilities to get the jump on her enemies. Gallery : Main Article: Gwen Tennyson (Alien Force)/Gallery File:Gwen Tennyson (Alien Force).jpg Trivia * She hates being called an "Energy being", referring to her Anodite heritage. Category:Alien Force Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Magic Wielders Category:Anodites Category:Humans Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Tennyson Family Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Plumbers Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Ben's Team Category:Ultimate Alien Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Ultimatrix Wielders